The Forces of Fate
by C-shell12203
Summary: A princess of a far away planet wisked away to earth lest she be killed, happened to be put on Earth the planet of her father where she was reunited with her old friend and fell in love with a new one, Coinsidence or just the Force of Fate
1. New Member

**DISCLAIMER; To make this clear I do NOT own the Jonas brothers, Taylor Swift, Rascal Flatts, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, or any of their songs metioned here. I also do not own Monster Buster Club if I did I'd be makin' episodes like this instead of writing fanfiction **

**CLAIMER; I ****DO** **own Alex and other O/Cs that will appear later in the story**

**Author's Note; This is my first fan fiction I hope you like it, please comment because if you don't I'll be sad and I only update when I'm happy anomynous votes are aloud the more the merrier btw my veiws or opinions (no matter how true) do not reflect those of . The Disclaimer may not make sense but it will in the next chapter or the one after. **

**BEEP... BEEP...BEEP...**

The MBC members burst into the club house "What's the emergency" asked Sam "I dunno" said Cathy "Where's Danny" asked Chris Just then Danny's face appeared on the super computer "Sorry guys I can't make it my dad wants to play catch and I'm already semi grounded bye" the computer went blank. Then a hologram of the commander apeared "MBC! we have a problem" "What is ther going to be an invasion is Ermegeden starting?" asked Sam going frantic "No, No, No, calm down there is one more girl ment to be in the MBC" "Jinkseys how exciting who is it?" asked Cathy "Her name is Alexis Chasity" said the commander "Is she an alien" asked Sam "Yes, If she is who I think she is!" said Cathy spinning "She's the princess of Aliesis the ninth moon of Rhapsodia her and I were best friends until she was sent to Earth to avoid the evil emperor who wanted to kill her she didn't want to leave though, oh and she looks like a human Aliesis is just like earth only more like what you humans would call a fantasy oh and she didn't like being princess she was a whats the word?" she said all of this really fast "Tomboy?" asked Chris "No she 's a girl" she said "No Cath tomboy means a girl who acts kinda like a boy only nicer more polite and a heck of a lot smarter" corrected Sam "Hey" said Chris "Sorry" said Sam sitting on the hover bench "Here's her picture" said the comander and a picture of a thin girl with wavy layered light brown hair in a pony tail her bangs were kinda long and she had the over to the side were they were covering one eye and there was another long strand of hair on the other side of her face, she had pale skin and bright blue eyes she was wearing a dark purple hoodie that said Old Navy in light blue letters it was half way zipped up and she had a bright blue shirt on under it, black jeans and black converse with multi colored hearts on them, she had a soft smile on her face and was looking at something towards the left of the camera so she probably didn't know she was being photographed. "She said she tried to be suddle but the boy couldn't catch a hint so I had to tell you who she is" said the commander, the three MBC members looked at eachother and said "Danny" in unison the hologram faded and Danny called them on their V-coms "Hey guys um do you wanna come over to my house?" he asked "Why?" asked Chris "You've never invited us to your house before you said it was lame" "Well my dad wants to meet my friends" he said "Okay" said Cathy "we'll be over in a flash" he sent them the address then hung up "125 east Urban Terrace lane?" Chris read the address out loud "That has got to be a joke thats the richest part of town" he said "Well we'll never find out unless we go" said Sam Chris grabbed the extra V-com just in case and they powered down and left the club house in the pods.

**Author's Note; Sorry it's so short but if I charried it own as long as I wanted to it would have been way too long SORRY Please Reveiw I would appriciate both compliments and critiques LOVEandHUGS -Chelsea**


	2. Danny's Sister?

**DISCLAIMER; To make this clear I do NOT own the Jonas brothers, Taylor Swift, Rascal Flatts, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, or any of their songs metioned here. I also do not own Monster Buster Club if I did I'd be makin' episodes like this instead of writing fanfiction **

**CLAIMER; I ****DO** **own Alex and other O/Cs that will appear later in the story**

**Author's Note; Sorry to the first of my readers I changed Alexis's name sevrel times so the claimer said Chayse instead of Alexis and Dannyrules96 YOU rule (explains at bottom) Now stop listening to me and read.**

"Hey, Alex have you seen my shoe?" yelled Danny hopping on one foot "No, did ya check your room?" answered the brown haired girl of thirteen "Cha, yes how dumb do you think I am" he said standing next to his sister she walked into his room then walked out holding his shoe "Very" she said with a laugh and handed him the shoe "Whats with the outfit" he asked refering blue plaid mini skirt white blouse navy blue sweater and knee high socks she was wearing "school uniform, Ya know I I'm glad I'm transfering to Singletown middle school after the break" she looked in the mirror "ew I look like a goody two shoes" she said "Uh, Lex you are" said Danny "No I'm not I'm just sneakier then you" She said walking towards her room "Oh and heres your wallet" she said and tossed it to him he started to pat his pockets and then glared at her. She laughed and ran to her room to change. The door bell rang "You'll get it" called Alex from her room "I was going to anyway" said Danny walking towards the door "Whatever" she said as she came out of her room in her normal clothes and slid down banister on the stairway. Danny rolled his eyes and went to open the door "Hey Guys" he said as Sam, Chris and Cathy walked in "Whoa" They said at the same time. "Danny whats with this?" asked Cathy gesturing around the house "This is my house." said Danny "This isn't a house this is a mansion" said Sam "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Chris "I was embaressed I didn't want to be treated like Mark" said Danny "That would never happen Danny you know that" said Cathy "Okay" he said "I want you to meet my sister" "You have a sister?" asked Chris "Yeah, she was adopted when we were about six years old I'm five days older than her" "Okay that's cool" said Sam They walked into the kitchen "Lexi!" Cathy screamed and ran to hug her friend "Cathy!" said Alexis "I didn't know you were in the MBC" "Wait how did you know that" asked Danny "Because it's the galaxy's worst kept secret and the comander told me before I left Aliesis" She said "Oh okay, wait Aliesis your an alien!" said Danny "Can you say that louder I don't think they heard you in Polland" she said The phone rang and Danny answered it "Hello This is the Jackson residence The Danny here" "Oh hey Danger" "Um not sure I'll ask her" "No I won't set Nick up with one of my friends" said Alexis knowing what he was about to say. "She said no" "Okay" "four more for dinner?" he asked Alex "Sure but tell Joe he's an idiot" she said "Joe your an idiot" "Lex your mean" "I know ain't it great" she said "She knows" "Okay" "bye" he hung up the phone "where's Dad" he asked "What time is it?" asked Alexis "5:00" answered Danny "then some where over Barcilona he'll be home in a hour" She said "Okay, hey you wanna show Chris here your nerd cave he's really into all that techy stuff" said Danny "I'm not a nerd I'm a geek there's a difference" said Lexi. Her and Chris walked out of the kitchen and into living room "So do Aliesisians have any powers?" asked Chris "Yeah, watch this." she said and pointed at a expensive looking vase her eyes glowed silver and the vase started to float and she quickly pointed towards the floor and it shattered then she made a gesture as if telling someone to come closer the vase put itself back together and floated back to it's place on the mantel. "Cool" said Chris "Oh and theres something else too" she said and grabbed his arm they walked thrugh a wall "Awesome" said Chris they walked upstairs and into her room in her room there was another door they walked through it to see a bunch of computers and video games. He looked at her PS2 "what's your favourite game?" he asked "Kingdom Hearts it was really easy but I love the story line" said Alex "I know me too but I got stuck on Riku when he's possesed by Ansem" said Chris "Yeah that part was pretty hard the trick is to heal youself right when he says Malcom Oblivian then fly around then when he stops attacking wack the livin' tar outta him" She said "Who says livin' tar?" he asked "I dunno people from the south" she said with a laugh "Oh I almost forgot" said Chris he took the purple V-com out of his pocket and put it on her wrist "cool" she said. Something on the counter caught his eye "What's this?" he asked piking up one of the photo albums from the pile "Oh that's a scrapbook" she said "I have the pictures then I sketch it and put them on a page" "That's really cool" said Chris he opened it and saw a picture of Alexis and Danny standing back to back with their arms crossed they were both looking over their shoulder and smiling and there was a sketch across the page that looked just like it "You're really good" he said "Thanks that one's my favourite" she said He turned the page and there was a picture of her leaning against a fence it was the same one the commander had shown them "That is dad's favourite" she said he turned the page again and there was a picture of Joe Jonas and he had Taylor Swift thrown over his shoulder she was laughing and hitting him on the back. "that was when we were throwing a supprise party for Taylor and she refused to leave untill Joe told her why so he carried her away." Said Alex "Wow Sam would freak out she loves the Jonas Brothers." said Chris "yeah well we better go back downstairs I need to order dinner" She said "M'kay" he said they walked downstairs and she grabed the phone and he walked into the kitchen. She dialed the number of a chinese resturant and walked into the kitchen "Yes" "two cups of pork noodles" "Yes three boxes of pork fried rice" "umm brokeli and noodles" "sweet and sour chicken" "egg rolls" "and shrimp cho mein" "yes I think thats it" "okay bye bye" she hung up the phone then called Nick "Hi Nick you think you could pick up the food on your way here?" "'Kay thanks bye"

_wakin' up to love every mornin' I've been wakin' up to love _Her cell phone was going off she took it out of her pocket looked at the caller I.D. rolled her eyes and answered it "What do ya want Mitchell?" she asked in an irritated tone "How'd you know it was me" he asked "I have caller I.D. like everyone else on the planet" she said dryly "Well what I wanted to ask you to that Spring Cotillian with me on friday" he said "in your dreams" she said under her breath "What was that" he asked "Oh just that I'd love to go with you exept I already have a date sorry" "Oh" he said clearly disapointed "who's the lucky guy then?" he asked "Ummm that is an exelent question ya know I think you'd make a great journalist gotta go bye." she hung up before he could answer Danny laughed "Mitchell?" "Yeah now shut up." she said Then their Dad walked in

**Author's Note; Sorry about the ending but I had to end it somewhere and if I kept going it would have been a even crudier place to end Oh and I have some polls on my profile it would be much appreiciated if you would vote because I can't figure out some things it's nothing major but I'm stuck. Oh and just so ya know your choices will not make me choose one thing it will however radically influance my thoughts. Oh and Review I don't care if you don't have an acount you can still do it so no excuses. All my love to Dannyrules96 the first person to message me and SHE is a GIRL just thought I should say that since she always does, her new weird nickname is Nickel and If she says yes I will make her a character. That is my reward for my first person to mesage Thank you Dannyrules96.**


	3. Dany plays cupid

**DISCLAIMER; To make this clear I do NOT own the Jonas brothers, Taylor Swift Rascal Flatts, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, or any of their songs metioned here. I also do not own Monster Buster Club if I did I'd be makin' **

**episodes like this instead of writing fanfictions**

**CLAIMER; I do own Alexis and 50% of Jasmine (the other 50% belongs to Dannyrules96) so no stealing you may use them if you 1. ask my permission 2. tell me how you'll use them and 3. give me credit for that character.**

**Author's Note; Jasmine is played by my new friend Dannyrules96 and I love you guys so much I'm glad you like my story but seriously people I need more reviews reveiws make me happy and when I'm happy I write bring in the happines peoples no reveiws rejected but no flames because thay make me unhappy but I will exept construtive critism So REVEIW so I can be happy so I will update so everyone will be happy and on a related note my polls choose Cathy's formal outfit so far thers only been two votes on it the sooner we pick Cathy's the sooner we move on to Alexis's and Sam's so go bring me happiness. Even though I am happy now because I have a new friend you rule 'Nickel' LOL TTYL now read the story my friends. Asta la bye bye (to Nickel you didn't tell me your hair color so I'll just guess BFFLs Chelseabug)**

"Hi, Dad" said Alex & Danny "Hello kids theese Danny's friends?" he asked "yes sir" said Danny "Well introduce me, son we don't have all day" "Oh um sorry, This is Chris, Sam, and Cathy" he said gesturing to each as he said their names. shook all their hands and said "Well I have to go change my suit I'm sorry sweetheart but I can't stay for dinner got anything I can take with me?"

"Yes sir, it'll just be a minute" she said as she went over to the refridgerator and grabbed a container of rice and another of breaded chicken she put them both on a plate and microwaved them she coverd it with tinfoil and put it on the counter. A few minutes later Mr.J was back grabbed the plate kissed Alex on the forehead patted Danny on the back and left. "Yeah so anyway now I need a date for the cottillan" said Alex.

"Why?" asked Danny "Because I told Mitchell I already had one we have to go and I don't want him asking me to dance because my date got the 'measles'." She said with air quotes around measles "Oh I know Chris will take you" said Danny "I will?" asked Chris "Of couse buddy you don't have any plans friday night. Do ya? good then it's all settled." said Danny with his arm on Chris's shoulder.

Chris was looking kinda confused so Alexis said "Chris ignore Danny you don't have to take me" "No it's fine actualy I don't have anything better to do exept watching home video's with my mom so I was kinda looking for away out of it" he said "So Sam your running a charity drive thing right on Sunday right?" said Alex "Yeah it's a dance, 5 dollars a ticket

but I haven't found anyone to sing yet" said Sam "Well I think I may know some people who'd be happy to sing." said Alex.

"Realy Who?" asked Sam "Wait for it" said Alex holding up three fingers then two then one "Oh My Gosh THE JONAS BROTHERS" Screamed random fan chick # 1 "Taylor Swift" Screamed RFC2 "get 'em" yelled RFC3. Then the Jonas Brothers and Taylor Swift ran into the house Taylor was laughing Kevin was panting Joe was looking at his ripped shirt and Nick was holding the food and looking completly expresionless.

Alex took the food from Nick took one look at his face "should I get the hot glue gun?" she asked Nick gave her a weird look and Joe said "coudn't hurt" "What are you guy's talking about?" asked Nick "Dude you fall way too hard way too fast, then she has a boyfriend, or you date and she cheats on you or she breacks up with you and then you might as well be a porclin doll on the interstate highway" said Alex "Yeah she's right your life is a soap oprea." said Kevin "Anyway to change the subject Sam here needs a favor." said Alex "What?" asked Nick

"She has this charity concert thing on Sunday and no one to sing" she said "Yeah I think we can do that" said Taylor "Yeah It'd be fun" said Joe "And speaking of fun can we eat now?" said Danny "Oh yeah said Alex and handed out food. "Hey Nick who you takin' to the cottillan?" asked Alex "Don't know" he said "How 'bout Sam Sam would love to go she likes to dance don't ya Sam, and she's free that night right? yep she is see." he said and started to make her nod her head.

She acted like she was going to bite his finger and he pulled back "but be careful she bites" he said "Sure I'd love to take her." said Nick. "That is if it's okay with her" "Um sure I'll go" said Sam trying to hide her exitment. "And Danny will go with Cathy" said Alex "Hey" said Cathy and Danny at the same time "Oh so your the only one who can play cupid" she said. "Okay me and Cathy will go together." said Danny "If that's okay with you" 'Oh it is" said Cathy then someone started knocking on the door "I'll get it" said Danny "Come in!" he yelled "Hi everyone" said Jasmine Alyssa Jenkins "Jas this is Cathy, Sam and, Chris" said Alex "Guy's this is Jasmine" said Danny She had curly sandy blonde hair that came to the middle of her ears and a mixture of green blue yellow and grey in her eyes she was wearing a plaid skirt that came to her knees (the tradional plaid ya know green yellow red that stuff) white shirt white knee high socks with a green band at the top and black converse. "Hi guys" she said with a wave "Hiiiii Jas" said Joe obviously love struck.

**Author's Note; I have to end it there I have a hair apointment in ten and REVEIW and do my polls Bye bye**


	4. Whistles in the night

**DISCLAIMER; To make this clear I do NOT own the Jonas brothers, Taylor Swift Rascal Flatts, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, or any of their songs metioned here. I also do not own Monster Buster Club if I did I'd be makin' episodes like this instead of writing fanfictions**

**CLAIMER; I do own Alexis and 50% of Jasmine (the other 50% belongs to Dannyrules96) so no stealing you may use them if you 1. ask my permission 2. tell me how you'll use them and 3. give me credit for that character you can also use my made up planet Aliesis if you follow the above rules.**

**Author's Note; There's some baaaad Ju Ju up in here, and by that I mean... well I don't know I just like to say bad ju ju. okay this one will actually have action in it cuz so far it's been boring but guys seriously 45 people have looked at this story and only 5 have reviewed that's pathetic is this realy that bad? should I stop? if not REVEIW. Shout out to my most faithful reviewers Dannyrules96 and Cathyrulez3000, then there's Samrocks20 and an anomynous review and then theres one I left my self cuz I was bored. I'm closing my polls cuz only two people did them out of the 45 people who read this they will be closed around 2-3 if you still wish to vote do it by then. **

After about ten minutes of talking the MBC team's V-coms went off Danny, Cathy, Sam, and Chris tried to hide it, but Alexis stayed completly normal "Are those V-coms?" asked Nick Alex nodded "Well if you MBC members need to go we'll clean up for ya" said Taylor "Wait huh???" said Danny "Like I said before galaxy's worst kept secret. now are we going or not?" said Alex

All five members jumped up and ran outside changing into their gear as they went, Cathy's pink, Chris's blue, Danny's red, Sam's yellow, and Alex's purple. Chris took out his A-scanner "Major alien activity threw those trees" he said gesturing to the woods behind the house. Alex was staring towards the trees with a blanck look on her face, Danny knowing that expression was very rare for her asked "Everything alright Lex?"

She shook her head and snapped out of it "Huh?" she asked "Are you sure your alright?" he asked "Yeah never better, Why?" she said "Oh no reason" he said making sure to keep an eye on her. "Lets split up." she said "Why?" asked Chris "I can't be sure but I think I know what, or who is back there." said Alex "What?" asked Sam "It's better not to say" she said "Listen to her." said Cathy "She usally knows about things"

"Okay, Danny you and Chris go with Lex, Cath and I will go this way" said Sam and with that the group split up, two girls to the right and the rest to the left. After 5 minutes Alexis who was leading the way fell backwards Chris caught her as she fell towards him he helped her stand up right and asked "you alright?" "Yeah" she said breathlessly "I think I ran into something"

"But there's nothing there" said Danny reaching out and he hit his hand on something solid "Ouch" he said shaking his hand Alex nodded. Chris relized he still had one hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist he took them off quickly blushing furiosly Alex didn't seem to notice anything but truthfully was holding back a blush.

She reached out and knocked on whatever was in their way "Come on" she said "How?" asked Danny "There's a huge force field right there" "Now Danny, you don't think Aliesians are powerless do you" said Alexis condisendingly "This force field was made by an Aliesian and the royal family has more power then the average." "Oh" he said "Wait, royal family" "Do your best to keep up Dannyboy" she said

Chris who had gotten out his A-scanner said "She's right it's not tech it was made by an Aliesians power." "Okay, but I still don't get how we're getting through." said Danny "Like this" Alex said waving her hand she gestured them foward and the all walked through the hole in the force field "Oh that's how." said Danny "From here on out we need to be as quiet as posible, Okay?" she said.

The boy's nodded she proceeded swiftly and silently so even the boys had trouble seeing her as they followed quietly for the next 5 minutes it had been so quiet that hey jumped when they heard a shrill whistle. Alexis had a confused look on her faced as she whistled a softer more melodiac tune. a loud and violent whistle came from the unknown person... or thing

"Run NOW" screamed Alex urgently...

**Authors note; Yay have finally achived ultamite cliffyness, I love cliff hangers yayness Comment and rate this stry on a 1-10 scale I wan to know what my readers think also tell me what your fave part was mine was either the blushing part or the cliffy part g2g Bye**


	5. Whistles in the night part 2

**DISCLAIMER; To make this clear I do NOT own the Jonas brothers, Taylor Swift, Rascal Flatts, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, or any of their songs metioned here. I also do not own Monster Buster Club if I did I'd be makin' episodes like this instead of writing fanfiction **

**CLAIMER; I ****DO** **own Alex and other O/Cs that will appear later in the story**

**Author's Note; I'm making you wait ha ha I'm HYPER continue**

Cathy and Sam talked quietly as they steathily walked through the woods eastern side of the woods "Alexis is pretty nice" said Sam "Wait 'till you get to know her she's like a combination of all of us she always sarcastic or making dry whitty remarks, she is relativly popular and competive, she's smart and understands things most people don't, and she can be completly serious, hyper, or crazy." said Cathy "Yeah I like her." said Sam

"Chris likes her likes her." said Cathy "You think so?" asked Sam "Yeah and Nick likes you." she said "Does not he was just being nice" said Sam "does too" "Does not" "does too" "uh does not" then went on playfully like this for a few more minutes then stopped dead in their tracks as they heard a startling shrill whistle folowed by a softer sweeter one, then a loud violent whistle that could have been mistaken for scream then they heard a girl yelling to run.

They looked at each other and sprinted foward to see what was happening but to their suprise they ran straight into an invisible force field. They got up brushed off their suits and started to look for a way through the force field. They heard blasters going off a boy yell in pain and a girl scream. This made them search even more franticly.

After five minutes of frantic searching they stopped "It's no use" said Sam as she put her hand on the field she felt it start to disenigrate "Wait it's powering down!" she said excitedly "Realy" said Cathy "That's great" as the force field slowly evaperated the girls waited impatiently untill there was a hole big enough to fit through "There!" exclaimed Sam triumphently a she crawled under the force field with Cathy following closely behind her.

They ran as fast as they could to the direction of the blaster sounds. They gasped when they saw...

To Be Continued...Maybe

**Author's Note Ha ha ha I'm an evil cliff hanger person I love cliffyness go cliffage YAYNESS Okay so how many of you are ready to kill me then bring me back to life so I can finish the story? I shall finish my bad ju ju tomorrow. right now let's do the samba Still HYPER-C-shell**


	6. Whistles in the night part 3

**DISCLAIMER; To make this clear I do NOT own the Jonas brothers, Taylor Swift, Rascal Flatts, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, or any of their songs metioned here. I also do not own Monster Buster Club if I did I'd be makin' episodes like this instead of writing fanfictions  
CLAIMER; I ****DO** **own Alex and other O/Cs that will appear later in the story  
Author's Note; Do you still hate me? I shall continue this cliffy chapter where we left off with Chris, Danny and Alex, proceed...  
PREVIOSLY; Danny, Alex, and Chris were out in the woods Alex ran into a force field, Danny got confused, and Chris blushed furiously, They heard a shrill whistle Alex returned it with a soft one then a loud violent one was heard and Alex screamed "run, NOW"... What happens next? Only one way to find out ...^_^  
**"Run, NOW" screamed Alexis urgently

They ran quickly but Alex knew they were still being followed 'it's worth a shot' she thought to herself she ran a few more feet then spun around and started firing her blaster at what or who ever was following them. She silently prayed it wasn't who she thought it was.

The boys upon relizing that Alexis had apparently gone crazy started firing at the aponent they couldn't see.  
An energy sword apeared and then it's wielder, Alexis bit her lip it was him... she fired at him being extreamly careful knowing all his tricks fortunatly he didn't know all of her's. He blasted at her with energy beams from his blue sword and she jumped and did cartwheels and backflips to dodge them the two were quite obviously leading the fight.

The man relized he was fighting a losing battle with a half human princess and that she hadn't taught him all her tricks so he decided to take a cheap shot the whole time he had been shooting at Alexis paying no mind to the two boys exept for dodging their blasters, he knew they wouldn't expect him to fire at them. 'but which one to hit hmm... the brown haired boy is quick on his feet so...' he thought to himself.

He quickly aimed his sword at Chris and shot the most powerful energy blast. The three kids didn't relize the bolt was coming because it was so fast. It hit Chris in the stomach and he yelled in pain. Alexis screamed she knew a human couldn't survive an energy blast of that magnatude.

The two kids left standing stopped blasting and ran to their injured friend. He was escaping she knew it she didn't care all she wanted was to save Chris if it wasn't too late No she couldn't think like that. The man who killed her parents might have escaped but she wouldn't let him take anyone else she cared about. She knelt down beside Chris and felt his forehead it was extreamly warm Then she bent over to see if he was breathing nothing "Well?" asked Danny hopefuly she shook her head.

She felt his wrist in hope of a pulse nothing... She put his head in her lap and bit her lip in consentration as she placed her hand over his heart her eyes and hand started to glow a silverish blue just then Sam, and Cathy ran up. "What happened?" asked Sam as the they knelt down,

Alexis kept her hand over Chris's heart. Please, please let this work she prayed silently Chris moaned and his eyes fluttered open "Wha' what happened?" he asked rubbing his forehead Alex helped him sit up and hugged him. "If you want to know what happened one word seven letters."

"Nossida." Danny said spitting out the word in an angrey manner "That can't have been Nossida" said Chris now fully recovered from the ordeal "No, it wasn't Nossida" said Alexis "He was a General on Aliesis he betrayed us and now he works for Nossida." "How did you know that?" asked Sam Alexis picked up a piece of cloth from the ground it had a familar red symbol on it.

"This came off his shirt." she said in a disgusted voice "You guys should probably call your parents and stay at our place tonight." said Danny and the others readily agreed. They all got up and went back to the Jackson house. Little did they know of the surprise that would be there waiting for Alexis.

**Author's Note; Hey guys Did you actually think I would kill Chris no way he's my favourite character. I'm making a new MBC series but that doesn't mean I'm stopping this one I just had the idea a few nights ago and I can't wait to start it. It should be up today the pairings are a suprise but it does involve a mercinary and Danny getting his but kicked I can't think of a name though IDK REVEIW bye **


	7. Staying over

**DISCLAMER; I don't own Monster Buster Club, Jonas brothers, taylor swift, or the book A Wrinkle In Time.**

**ClAIMER; I do own my O/C's (what does that even stand for)**

The MBC members walked back to the house talking and joking they changed to their regular clothes when they reached the edge of the wood "Hey Alex if you knew, That he would be there why did you have us split up?" she said "because if he hadn't taken that cheap shot then we still would've been fighting you guys would've come up from behind and vacubated him and if we were all together we would've been doomed and No offense but by we I mean you because I know all his moves he doesn't know mine yours are slightly predictble." she said "ohhh" said the others in the group.

As they got closer to the house a boy with black hair and green eyes came out of no where. "Hi Alexis I just came bye because I think we had a bad connection and I didn't here you right" he said "Oh hi Mitchel you heard me right I'm sorry I already have a date" said Alex "Oh with who?" he asked "With Chris" she said Chris stepped foward and put his arm around her. "Oh I'm sorry I'll just go then" he said and left.

Chris took his arm of Alex and she said "Well that wasn't expected." she said and they all went inside "Wow he's just like Jeremy" said Cathy they all laughed. There was a note on the counter when they walked in the kitchen Alex picked it up and read it outloud "_Hope you busted them good See Ya later Joe, Nick, Kevin, Jasmine, and Taylor"_ she reached back and undid her ponytail and it fell just past her sholders "you guy's should probably call your parent's" she said "Okay" they answered and they all got permision to stay over.

Alexis, Sam, and Cathy went up to her room to put on pajamas Alex gave Sam some bright green plaid cotton pajama pants and a oversized greenish brown t-shirt She gave Cathy some light blue pant and a bright pink shirt. and she grabbed some navy blue plaid pants and a grey t-shirt.

They went down stairs and hung out for a little while long story short Chris and Alex ended up reading Cathy and Danny listened to music (one earpiece each) and Sam ended up asleep

Cathy and Danny had been listening to music he looked down and relized she was asleep with her head on his lap so he turned off the ipod took her earpiece out curled up and went to sleep.

Chris and Alex were reading a wrinkle in time he was holding the book and she was looking over his shoulder he relized that she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder so he smiled carfuly put the book down put his arm around her and went to sleep.

**A/N I thought the end was cute so will Mitchell make trouble for Chris and Alexis? will they ever be together? Will she get called back to her planet and never see them again? these answers eventually on The Forces of Fate**


	8. Pranksters

**A/N Okay I got a few comments about them falling asleep and I'm glad you liked it I thought it was cute to, and to Pink story teller I'm glad your a Chris/Sam supporter but this is a Chris/O/C if your too narrow minded to only like one pairing oh well cuz Sam and Chris will never be together in this story I do however have another story that they will eventualy Have Sam/Chris read that one but if you don't like it don't read it I really don't care I'd love for you to read it and everything but if you feel that strongly Oh well (No offense or anything) Sorry about that everybody and I do think I made up for it with Sam by giving her Nick Jonas the cutest guy on earth (at least in my opinion) but he did look better with longer hair anyway stop listening to my rantings and read.**

Alexis woke up at 6:00 she relized she had fell asleep on Chris and blushed slightly. She carefuly got up so she wouldn't wake him and looked over at Danny and Cathy she laughed quietly and went to take a shower. When she came down stairs Sam was just waking up "Good Morning sleepyhead" said Alexis with a laugh "Good morning, hey did you see Cathy and Danny" said Sam "Yeah cute huh" said Alex and grabed her Camera and took a picture.

She gently shook Cathy and when she opened her eyes she presed a finger to her mouth to say be quiet Cathy nodded and carfuly got up. "What's up?" she asked "We're gonna prank the boys." said Sam Cathy giggled "This should be fun I've never done an earth prank before." she said "Here's what we do" said Alex and she told them the plan the other girls giggled and nodded, the girls still in thier pajamas ran upstairs to change.

When they came down they put the plan into action they messed up the room and made it look like there was a struggle. Then they ran outside to the woods and hid behind trees. They all put on thier MBC gear and Alex sent a distress signel to the boys. They came running out of the house in their gear. When they neared the trees where the girls were hidden they jumped out and yelled "BOO!" both the boys nearly jumped out of their skin.

"That was not funny!" said Danny "Then why are we laughing?" asked Sam the three girls laughed and high-fived "Ha ha ha very funny, but you have to clean up that mess in the living room" he said "No prob" said Alex her eyes glowed silver momentarily then she said "All clean" The girls walked to the house still giggling about their joke and the boys lagging behind embarresed that they fell for it.

When they walked into the living room it was spotless "Bu' I uh how di' you?" stuttered Danny "Try your best to keep up" said Alex as she walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfist. In a few minutes everyone else walked in 'What 'cha makin'?" asked Danny She looked down at the bacon she was frying then at Chris she rolled her eyes and he laughed. "Well fine then don't tell me" said Danny everyone else laughed.

"What?" he asked "Look at the frying pan." said Alex "Ooohh" he said "There you go Danny Boy" she said patting his head everyone laughed again "You need any help?" asked Sam "Umm yeah you scramble up some egg"said Alexis "Can do" said Sam

So the two girls made breackfist and nothing exciting happened, untill...

**A/N what do you think and OMG did you guys see the famous four part one I was about to kill the guy that wrote it okay calming down deep breaths JK REVIEW it's really easy all you have to do is press the pretty button with green letters and type something I don't care what it can even be just one word come on people TRY IT YOU LAZYBUMS!!!!! JK hope you liked it**


	9. Kidnapped!

**A/N I won't be able to update much after this one but I hope you like it.**

After breakfist the MBC decided to go back to the club house once there they saw John "hey guys" he said then he looked at Alexis and asked "Who's she?" "I'm Alex Danny's sister" she said "Danny has a sister?" he asked "Uh huh" said his brother The super computer started to beep. they changed the clubhouse into the MBC clubhouse Chris sat down at the compter "Major alien reading at the warehouse outside of town." he said "MBC power" they shouted and jumped into the pods.

The MBC walked quietly into the warehouse with their blasters up. "I know it isn't a word but this feels slightly trapish" said Alexis who was bringing up the rear with Cathy. They heard a scream behind them they turned around Cathy and Alexis were gone and a trap door was closing on the floor. They all bent down to look at it but had disapeared they stated to fire their blasters at the spot but it was no use "Stop we'll just give away our pesision" said Sam so they continued to walk deeper into the warehouse. Danny wasn't sure which he was more upset about losing his sister or Cathy and Chris was also upset about Alex.

The girls screamed as they fell through the floor the both landed flat on their backs on rock solid concrete "Ca- Cath?" Alex tried to ask unable to breathe no answer she saw a dark figure above her then nothing. The two shady figures picked up the unconsious girls and brought them into a lab "We have the girls" came a mechanical voice "Good good set them down and get to your other jobs" he said and the two figures left.

Cathy's eyes fluttered open "Wha- where am I" she asked then she saw Gluten the sticky in his human form "No talking do not have fun obey the rules or I will shout LOUDER!" he yelled she tried to sit up but then a sharp pain ran through her stomach she laid back down. A phone rang and Gluten answered it after conversing in alien slang he hung up and left the girls alone "Le- Lex?" asked Cathy "Yeah Cath?" came Alex's weak voice "Where are you?" asked Cathy "right next to you" she said "Do you think yo can reach my V-com I can tell yours is broken" Cathy streched her arm and touched the button on Lexi's v-com.

Chris's face apeared "Alex?" he asked "I'm here" she said "thank goodness is Cathy with you?" he asked "Ye- yeah we can't move there's an electrical pulse surronding us" she said "okay we'll follow your corrdonants just leave your v-com on" he said "'kay"

"Who was it" asked Danny ancsiously "Alex she's with Cathy she sounded hurt." he said "Where are they?" asked Sam "about fifty feet below us and to the left" he said "Goo-" Danny started to say but was cut off by blasters firing at them and two people walked around the corner.

**A/N Hope ya liked it I won't be able to update as often now but I'll do my best **


	10. Ouch!

**A/N Sorry it took so long I'm at my Grandma's and her computer wouldn't let me login. So I finally managed to get my dad's laptop online (Stupid Vista LOL) Love you all and please review.**

S2 and D34 walked around the corner blasting at the MBC "You might as well give up your little friends will be dead soon enough" said D32 "NO!" yelled Danny Chris and Sam (Mostly Chris and Danny LOL) "No" mocked S2 the robots gave evil laughs Sam lunged at D32 and Danny and Chris started to fight S2.

This arrangement worked out at first until S2 turned and blasted at Sam. She did a back flip but landed in D32's grasp. The boys thought carefully about what to do but unfortunately D32 could read Danny's thoughts. He dropped Sam and started to fire at them Chris moved to D32 while Danny fought S2.

Soon enough the robots where beaten. Sam lay unmoving on the floor the boys rushed to her side she stirred slightly and opened her eyes "Are you all right?" asked Chris "Fine" she answered "You sure?" asked Danny "Yes, Now let's find Cathy and Alex" she said and they went to the next room.

"Can't you faze us through?" asked Cathy

"It's not that easy my head is clouded and I have to be able to concentrate. I might be able to do it but are you willing to risk it?" she said

"Yes" said Cathy Alex grabbed her hand and counted to three she jerked them up and they came out of the electrical force field. Alex collapsed to the floor and the room began to spin. Cathy helped her up and she leaned on a wall with a hand on her forehead. "You alright" asked Cathy

"Yeah just give me a sec" said Alex her eyes flashed silver then back several times like turning a light switch on and off needless to say it didn't help her dizziness any. The room stopped spinning but her head continued to feel like her brain was beating against her skull she felt like it would explode any minute.

But she walked a few feet behind Cathy as though nothing was wrong every part of her ached _'Why couldn't I have had a triple thick skull like a Rhapsodian?' _ She asked herself silently while her already tremendous pain was growing with every step.

As the two girls walked slowly into the next room where they met up with the MBC "What Happened?" asked Danny hugging Cathy then his sister who yelped in pain "What's wrong?" he asked worry written all over his face.

She smiled weekly "Just a few bruises" she said

"Mmhmm" said Danny suspiciously he grabbed her arm and rolled up her sleeve her arm was covered in bruises he gently touched his hand on one and carefully watched her expression. She bit her lip and closed her eyes

"We need to get you to the doctor" he said "No, what are we gonna tell him" she said jerking her hand away then instantly regretting it as she winced in pain. "I dunno, something but you need to go. How are you even walking?" he asked "I don't know I shouldn't even be capable of thought process" she said rubbing her forehead "Well, come on let's get back to the clubhouse alive then worry about it then" said Chris the others agreed readily.

Alexis started to take a step forward then fell but was caught by Chris who put his hand on her elbow and steadied her. He helped her walk back outside then helped her into the MBV.

Back at the clubhouse John asked "How is it Alex is this hurt but Cathy isn't?" "Cathy's bones are made out of rubber and are three times more durable as a human's and Rhapsodians don't bruise easily Aliesian do and their bone are only slightly stronger then that of a human" explained Alexis

"But on the plus side we can manipulate molecules and therefore can heal ourselves and others" she added

"Cool" said Sam the super computer went off

"You two stay here" Danny said to Alexis and Cathy and left before they could protest.

**A/N; Hope you liked it ^_- LOVE&HUGS Chelsea**


	11. I'll miss you!

**ATTENTION!!!!!!!**

**I will be leaving today to go to my Grandmama's so I will not update for at least 3 weeks SORRY!!!!!!!  
****LOVE&HUGS-C-shell  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

**and to dannyrules96 Cathyrulez3000 and MBCfan01 I will miss you all the most**

**Love always-Chelsea**


	12. Captured again

**A/N Mwahahaha as my lovely friend Dannyrules96 (otherwise known as Nickel) could tell you my sleeves are never empty. Hmmm what are up them this time? MWHAHAHAHAHAHA Also Nickel gave me an idea for this chap but that idea gave me a new idea which is way more dramatic and cliffyer so proceed with caution. Oh and Dima is pronounced Deama and it's a boy's name (It's Russian) and it's my crush's name don't tell any one.**

The three kids left n a hurry "John, do you have a girlfriend?" asked a bored Alex

"Uhh, no" said John

"I have a friend with a little sister about you age that needs a date to a dance could you pretty pretty please go with her?" she asked

"Uhh, Sure?" he said

"Kay, thanks Johnny you're the best" she said

"Yep, I am" he said ignoring the fact she used a name he hated he really didn't mind with her.

'I'm Bored" said Cathy after a few moments of silence

"I know" said Alexis

"Now, ya know how I feel" said John

There was a knock at the door John rushed to the switch to turn the clubhouse to normal, and Alex answered the door. Her royal captain of the guard stood there the one that had fought them the night before. But he didn't know she knew.

"Ah, Your Majesty you're safe" he said joyously and gave her a brief bow

"No thanks to you" she murmured as she bobbed a graceful curtsy.

"Begging your pardon, Princess I didn't hear you" he said with a sound of loyalty so false that it made her skin crawl.

"Nothing, nothing at all, won't you come in General Spreenick." She said gesturing inside

"Of course Madame" he said following her in.

"Now of course Spreenick you, being the intelligent man you are, know that I realize it was you who attacked us last night and I am permitted to place you under arrest by rule of the galactic authorities" she said sweetly

"Yes, Alexis I'm caught or should I say you are. You won't arrest me once you fid out that with a touch of a button I can have your friend Edward killed" he said showing a button on the V-com on his wrist.

Alexis and Cathy both gasped.

"If you hurt him so help me I'll-" Alexis started but was cut off by Spreenick

"Ah, ah, ah, I also have your friend Dima" he smirked "But if you three would kindly come with me their freedom is guaranteed"

Alexis gave up "fine," she said slipping off her v-com and handing it to him but not before she pressed a button and sent a distress call Cathy followed suit and they were all taken to a ship.

**A/N DUN DUN DUN mwahahahahahahahaha I rule Clifferness rox**


	13. Eddie and Dima

**  
**  
The three kids were put in a room with two brown haired boys; one had one freckle on each cheek and mischievous brown eyes, Dima, The older had glasses and a group of freckles on each cheek, and quizzical brown eyes, Eddie.

"Hello boys" said Alex cheerfully.

"Alexis" exclaimed Dima

"Are you Crazy?" asked Eddie

"Why, yes of course I am" she said

Dima, laughed at the remark, Eddie, however looked exasperated "You let Spreenick, bring you here without a plan!" he said.

"Same old Ed, Never changes" said Alex shaking her head

"You're tellin' me" said Dima with a grin.

"Got that right" said Cathy with a laugh

"So are we gonna make fun of me or get out of here?" said Eddie

"Hmm decisions decisions" said Alex with a laugh.

"But with all do seriousness what do we do?" asked Dima trying to hide his grin at his exasperated brother.

"We wait of course" said Alex

"Wait? Your plans are usually about action." Said Eddie

"I know, I thought this might be a nice change of pace" she said "This is John by the way"

Alexis' Cell phone rang "Hi Danny" she answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"What do you thin your doing?" he yelled

"Throwing a tea party of course. What else?" she said sarcastically

"Don't give me your little quips Lex" he said

"Don't worry, I'm fine, John's fine, and so is your girlfriend" she said with a grin

"Good, now where are you? Wait she's not my girlfriend!"

"Right, maybe I should hang up now the roaming charges will be killer" she said

"No" he said

"Look we're heading towards Aliesis Dan, follow if you want"

"Ugh fine" he said and hung up.

**A/N Sorry this Chapter sucked I have major writers block oh and Eddie and Dima are played by two of my best friend's and I'm sure some of you know that Dima is Russian and is pronounced Deem-a and on the last chap I messed up Eddie's Name is Edrick not Edward**

**Chelsea****Mackenzie McGuire**


	14. Plans

**  
****A/N Hey my peeps I hope you like this chap and I don't care what you say Danny I think this chap will stink anyway read it and STOP STARING AT ME oh wait ha ha, never mind.**

**LOVE&HUGS, Chelsea**

"So what now?" asked Dima.

"Didn't we already go over this?" asked Alexis.

"Yes, but I'm impatient"

"Ya know the first three letters of impatient spell imp?" said Alex

"Shut up"

"So what do we do though?" asked John

"Are all boys this impatient?" she asked

"No Chris and Eddie aren't" said Cathy

"Granted" said Alex "What have you found out so far?" she directed the question at the brothers.

"Umm" that was Eddie

"Diddily squat" that would be classic Dima

"Actually we did find out that Spreenick is going to take you to Nossida but that's obvious" said Eddie

"Yeah it is" said Dima

"Well, the plan his he's not taking us to Nossida we're taking Him to Nossida" said Alexis

"Okay, ya lost me" said Dima

She laughed "You wanted action let's go"

**A/N I bet you want to know her plan so do I because I'm just makin' it up as I go. I'm listening to Nickel back right now. Okay I want to know something everybody who reviews me seems to be a girl I want to know if any boys are reading this if you're a guy and your reading this say hi come on boys drop me a line don't let girls over run the review box so just hit the awesome box down there and review please**


	15. IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION ALL FoF FANS!!!!**

**This is a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very *gasps* very important crucial meassage.  
Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay (no I'm not trying to prolong this as much as possible *winks*)  
But yeah I have worked myself into a corner here.  
If you would like to write a chap 4 me you will receive full credit and your own character ^_^  
You also may leave me a reveiw with a idea you will get the same prizes.**

**So here's the rules if you want 2 write a chap then just PM me with it or reveiw and I will add u on docx if I go a week with only 1 response then they will be the automatic winner anyway BRAIN STORM MY FRIENDS!!!!**

**-LOVE2UALL Chelsea**


	16. Save our girlfriends!

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in so long btw I got impatient so I give credit to Dannyrules96 for the idea and she has two characters already so if she wants anotherone I'll gladly give it ya know just like say something Danny. Oh and BTW I promised alot of people O/C's if I did please remind because I've forgotten just who i've asked. Okay read on and enjoy.**

**Dima's P.O.V.**

So basically we just ended up in a fight with Spreenick. Ya know Lexi always has a plan, but that doesn't really mean it's gonna work. She's injured herself, I can tell, the gift of knowing is my power... Well that and the gift of awesomeness, but aside from that don't think I she realizes she's hurt. Eddie's fighting the best he can but you know he's my bro and I love him but sometimes he can just be a wimp. Cathy's fighting as good as always, I wonder if she remembers the tournament's we used to have at the castle, hopefully not she'd just rub in my face that I never won.

Anyway I'm getting way of topic aren't I? Well, let's see, oh yeah the fight Johnny's doing pretty well for a little guy. And me? Well I was knighted at an early age because I showed so much promise. Nuff said, right? But then again my knee is acting up again. Wait. What? I think Spreenick just summoned more minions, Our V-coms are out of range of any civilized planet, exspecially Earth and Aliesis, God we're in over our heads.

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

Spreenick just sent for back up. I really don't think my plan is working as well as I hoped, Oh well it bought us time. Now if only Danny would hurry up and get here. Wait a second! What? the world it's- it's going fuzzy it's fading, or am I? what's going on?

**Normal P.O.V.**

As the world went blank the last thought running through her head was simple, I'll give you a hint, he was blue _'Chris' _a dark figure hovered over her, an she closed her eyes falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

**With The MBC***

"We have to go after them." said Danny closing his phone.

"What about the alien?" asked Sam

"There was no alien" groaned Chris, wonder what became off his little brother and two friends.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" exclaimed the other two.

"There was no alien it was a trick." he explained, wearily.

"Nossida," growled Danny, bolting off.

"Where are you going?" asked Sam

"To save Cathy" hye yelled then stopped running and turned red, "ummmm, ya know and Alex and John"

Sam and Chris looked at each other and laughed "mmmhmmmm" they smiled knowingly.

"This is no time for match making, but if it were we'd be talking about Chris and Lexi, but it's not! and umm what was my point?" said Danny.

"Um?"

"Oh yeah! anyway let's go kick some alien but and save our girlfriends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

This tme the others couldn't stand it they busted up laughing on the spot,

Danny groaned, "Ahhhhh, whatever let's just go"

**A/N Hey I just decided to change my pairings slightly, instead of Nick Jonas Sam't gonna end up with Eddie and Dima well you'll find out in the sequel..... This is the last chapter of FoF look for my sequel WoD or Winds of Destiny coming to a website near you! I love you all and thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oh and sneak peak next chap^_^**


	17. WoD preveiw!

**A/N this is my preveiw chappie. enjoy and wonder what happens MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA hahaha NO! anyway inside joke read on and ignore me... Well don't but oh you know what I mean... or do you? hmmmm anyway I''m gonna shut up. TTYLFB. BTW it's in screenplay form JSYK**

*  
"Danny!!"

"Cathy!!"

They streched they hands barely touching before they were pulled away, A tear began to form at the corner of her eye how she wished she had her powers back

*

They sat on the porch swing beneath the stars

"Who would've thought." he smiled

"Thought what?" she asked putting her head on his shoulder.

"That I'd end up with someone as gorgeus as you."

She laughed, "Well, besides me I don't know, but I guess it's what we Aliesian's call the Force of Fate"

*

"I have a sister!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Twin sister" she corrected

"I HAVE A TWIN SISTER!?!?!" she screamed.

"Well yes, actually yes you do" he explained

"how could you not tell me this!" she looked back and forth from her three friends and her Grandfather.

The three kids stepped back each looking away ashamed of keeping this from their friend.

*

"Alex don't" he said near tears leaning over the limp body.

He grabbed her hand as her eyes fluttered open "Tell, Chris-" she whispered mouthing something and her eyes shut asnd her hand went limp in his.

"How do we fix this?" he asked looking at Eddie.

Eddie looked solemn "Well, she's not dead so that's a good thing."

"Of couse it is, just tell me what I asked Ed!" he yelled shaking him.

"There's only 24 hours to save her..... buuuuut"

"But no but what but there cannot be a but!" he said.

"She would have to be sharing her life line." he said quietly.

"No, she wouldn't be she's not that- I mean that would tick off-"

"I know" said Eddie.

"Just tell me what your talking about." said Danny getting irritated.

*

"Chris!" she screamed

no answer. She fell to the ground sobbing.

*

"Eddie and Sam sittin' in a tree K-I-s_S-I-N-G" she laughed.

*

"But," she said softly.

"Worry about me later save yourself!" he said roughly

she nodded numbly and turned around.

"But one more thing."

"What?"

"Tell me...."

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH anxious yet or should I wait a week or two or a month or twelve to start this MWAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
